Just Another Day
by Starlight841
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Logan said. “I just must have missed the memo that it’s now socially acceptable to ignore your son for a year and a half, show up randomly without any warning whatsoever, force him to take you out to dinner, and then make jokes at his expense


Hey guys

Hey guys. I know I have other things to write and you probably don't want me wasting my time making random one-shots but I just couldn't help it. My muse has been all over the place lately and this one just came to me and I had to get it out. The good news is that I've started on the next chapters of both Déjà vu ad Training Wheels so its only a matter of time before I get them posted! In regards to this one-shot, it is not a Rogan. It's focus is purely on Logan and Mitchum and that's it. For those of you who know me, you know that I'm a sucker for Logan and Mitchum stories. :P Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Just Another Day **

It was yet another day in the life of Logan Huntzberger. He woke up at seven o'clock, took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast, and climbed into his car in order to make his way to the office. Upon his arrival he said hello to the doorman, Jimmy, stepped into the elevator where he smiled a greeting at the other passengers and pressed the button that would take him to the twenty-seventh floor, and then, once the door opened, entered the office that had been his home for the past year and a half.

"Good morning Mr. Huntzberger." The secretary, Margie chirped as he walked past the front desk. She had the phone held up to her ear and was typing away on the computer in front of her but she somehow always managed to greet everyone as they arrived.

Logan flashed her a wide smile nodded his head in her direction. "Good morning, Margie. How'd Ben do on that ACT?"

"35."

"Not bad," Logan said as he walked passed the desk, he turned around so that he was walking backwards and addressed Margie one more time. "I have his Yale recommendation on my flash drive ready to be printed out. He's gonna be a shoe in!"

"You're an angel!" Margie yelled after him. Logan smiled and turned around, bumping into someone in the process.

"Logan, Richard McGuffy called. He needs you to call him back right away to set up a meeting. I think we got this one."

"I'll do it as soon as I have my coffee," Logan said as he made his way to the break room, picked up a Styrofoam cup and walked over to the coffee maker where the pot was nowhere to be found. "Where is the coffee?"

"Right here, sir," One of the many terrified interns squeaked from behind him. Logan turned around, seeing that it was Paul and smiled at him as he let the twenty-one year old fill up his coffee mug.

"Paul!" Logan wailed in exasperation. "How many times have I told you, you don't have to call me sir? I'm like….two days older than you."

"Five years…" Paul whispered.

"Technicality," Logan said, waving him off. "Close enough. In fact….how come I haven't been invited to any of your parties? We party the same way at Yale that they do at Stanford, you know?"

"I uh…I…"

"I'm just kidding. I don't expect you to invite me to your parties. I'm your boss," Logan said as he reached into his briefcase and handed Paul a document. "Make fifty copies of this will you?"

"I-"

"Good. I'll be in my office," Logan brushed past Paul and made his way to his office, dropping off files and documents to specific cubicles along the way.

Logan loved his job. He loved coming here, to this place, everyday and seeing these people everyday. It was more than he ever imagined it would be. It was a life that he made completely on his own. He was the boss not because of his last name but because he was the best at what he did. And people listened to him not because his father told them to but because they respected him. It was the best feeling in the world. He had made something for himself without the help of anyone.

Never in his wildest dreams did he expect that he would love the mundane monotony of working a nine to five job in an office with a view. There was a time not too long ago when he would much rather have been jumping from the tops of office buildings rather than working inside of one. Yet, Logan walked into this office everyday with a skip in his step.

He loved his routine. He loved coming in at the same time every morning, getting his cup of coffee, and sitting at his desk where he would speak to partners and investors and sometimes the occasional friend. Colin had called him just the other day and they had talked for about a half an hour. It was great. And he couldn't wait to start yet another ordinary day in his life.

"Good morning, Rachel."

"Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger," His personal secretary said to him with a smile. "I have a message for you. A man named Mitchum called. He said he was your father. He's in town and he wants to talk to you."

Apparently this was not going to be yet another ordinary day in the life of Logan Huntzberger after all.

* * *

"So…" Mitchum said as he cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. Hiding his face was his menu, and Logan couldn't help but remember all those times at the breakfast table when he was a child. His father would sit there with a newspaper covering his face and grunt a greeting to him. He had always felt so small and insignificant.

Things hadn't really changed that much.

"What's edible here?" Mitchum asked.

"I don't know I've never been," Logan answered.

"Well then why the hell'd you take me here?" Mitchum asked, lowering his menu. Logan rolled his eyes on the inside.

"You wanted to go someplace nice. I've heard nice things about this place so I thought I'd take you. We can go somewhere else if you want. Somewhere I've been."

"I'm not interested in a strip club right now, Logan. It's too early."

"Wasn't talking about a strip club…." Logan said quietly, trying not to let the sound of his clenched teeth become too obvious.

"It was a joke, Logan, relax."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "I just must have missed the memo that it's now socially acceptable to ignore your son for a year and a half, show up randomly without any warning whatsoever, force him to take you out to dinner, and then make jokes at his expense."

"Were you always this sensitive, Logan? I don't remember this side of you."

"What the hell are you doing here, Dad? Why are we doing this?"

Logan watched as Mitchum leaned forward and placed his menu back on the table. He shrugged and picked up his water, taking a sip and emitting a satisfied sigh afterwards.

"I was in town," Mitchum said, making it sound as if it were the simplest answer in the world. "I like to meet up with acquaintances when I go on business trips."

"Is that what I am, Dad?" Logan asked. "An acquaintance?"

Mitchum sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, his whole head moving with him. "Are we still doing this whole….I'm the big bad wolf and you hate me thing?" he asked. "You're what….twenty….nine now?"

"Yea…that's Honor," Logan said, nodding. "I'm twenty six."

"Oh!" Mitchum said happily. "That's good. That makes me feel younger than I thought I was."

Logan sat back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes. He was so tired. This was the most exhausting activity he could possibly partake in. Eating dinner with Mitchum Huntzberger should be an Olympic event. It took an extreme amount of endurance and discipline. And he had been out of practice for a year and a half.

A year and a half. That's how long it had been since he had seen or heard from his father. Of course he thought about Mitchum from time to time, due to the fact that his morning paper had a Huntzberger logo printed on it that he saw everyday. But other than that one-second every morning he could honestly say the times he thought about Mitchum were few and far between. Honor liked to mention him when she called which he always found immensely annoying. She had this crazy agenda to patch up their relationship. She failed to remember that they never really had a relationship to patch up in the first place.

"Logan," Mitchum said in a serious tone. Logan removed the hand from his face to see his father leaning forward and looking straight into his eyes. "I just wanted to see you."

Logan sighed. "Ok…"

"Your sister is having a baby."

"Yes…" Logan said. "I know that."

"Oh well….of course you know. You still talk to Honor. I forgot. You know it's a boy too I assume."

"Yes, she told me that as well," Logan said. "Adam."

"Adam?" Mitchum said questioningly. "I didn't realize she had a name picked out."

"It's not final but that's their first choice right now," Logan explained. Mitchum chortled.

"Here I am thinking that I'm going to surprise you with something and you're the one who ends up educating me."

"Well maybe if you talked to her more often."

Mitchum heard the hidden statement in his son's words. _Maybe if you talked to us more often_. He was a horrible father. That was not a fact that he was unfamiliar with. In fact, he had known since his daughter was born that he was a horrible father. He was just too damn stubborn to do anything to change it.

He didn't know anything about the personal lives of his children. He comforted himself with the knowledge that most parents his age didn't know too may details about the personal lives of their children, considering their children were all adults. But he still knew less than the average parent. Nothing had ever surprised him more than the day Honor announced that she and Josh were getting married. He wasn't even aware that they were still dating and the other knowledge that he learned that night…

He was definitely not aware that his son had a girlfriend. He wasn't even aware that there was a girl in his son's life that he actually enjoyed spending time with. Most parents knew when something that big happened to their children and they weren't completely knocked over when it happened.

Rory Gilmore was the one aspect of Logan's life that Mitchum had ever known anything about. It was part of the reason he had given her that internship. He was immensely curious about the girl that had stolen his son's heart. He wanted to see exactly what kind of girl his son would fall for. He wasn't really disappointed. Rory, though more than a little green when it came to the journalism world at the time, was a delight as a person.

"I've been reading Rory's pieces on the campaign trail," Mitchum said. "Good."

Logan met his gaze with a stone cold look. He didn't know what kind of joke his father was playing on him now but it wasn't funny at all.

"I don't want to talk about _Rory,_" Logan said. "So if that's what you're here for, please leave."

Mitchum held up his hands in surrender, shocked at his son's strong offense to his random comment about the Gilmore girl.

"Logan, I'm sorry…" he said. "I just… I thought you might have been reading them. It was just a conversation starter."

"Yea, well, conversation ended."

"Ok…" Mitchum acquiesced. "Whatever happened between the two of you? I swore I heard wedding bells every time you walked into a room together."

"Yea….so did I," Logan said. "She didn't."

"Oh…" Mitchum said. "I'm so sorry, Logan, I - "

"I don't want to talk about it."

A silence followed. One in which Mitchum sat back and stared at his only son while he looked over his menu. He was obviously still hurt by the whole ordeal. Rory was a huge part of his life, a guiding light. There was a time when Logan believed that Rory was his muse, his reason for thriving and Mitchum had completely agreed with him. In his eyes, he owed Rory Gilmore for everything that his son had accomplished.

And yet…. He sat here now, looking around the dimly lit restaurant that was listed as one of the best places in San Francisco, and realized for the first time that night how significant it was that Logan had offered to pick up the check at the end of the night. He realized how significant it was that he had called his son's office this morning and received his personal secretary that had answered the line with _"Logan Huntzberger's Office. How may I help you?" _And he finally realized how significant it was that his son was working in a place that had absolutely nothing to do with the Huntzberger Group.

He had made an extremely successful life for himself without the help of anything or anyone. He didn't fall back on his last name. He didn't lean on his father in order to make it in life. And he did it all without the support of anyone. He did it all on his own.

Logan had accomplished more in a year and a half that Mitchum had ever accomplished in his lifetime.

"Would you gentleman like something to drink?"

Mitchum looked up at the waitress and smiled. "I'll have a Glenlivet. On the rocks. Please."

* * *

"You did it again!" Mitchum exclaimed, throwing his fork and knife down on his plate and sitting back in his chair. He threw his arms in the air in amazement as Logan laughed and took another bite of his Prime Rib. "That was the best Prime Rib I've ever had in my life. I'm glad I stuck with my gut and ordered what you ordered."

Logan shrugged. "It's just a God-given talent. I guess."

"Have you ever had a bad meal at a restaurant? I'm just curious," Mitchum asked.

"None that really stand out," Logan answered with a smile. "I did have goat once. I didn't really want it but I was curious. That was disgusting. You know how goats smell?"

"Yes I…. I took you to a petting zoo once. I remember."

"Yea... that's how it tastes."

"Sounds lovely," Mitchum said. Logan laughed.

"That's one way of putting it I guess."

Another silence ensued and, once again, Logan found his father watching him from across the table. It was a little unnerving. The man had been doing it all night, just sitting there, staring at him eat. He was pretty sure he was getting more attention in the couple hours he was spending with his father tonight than he had in his entire life.

"You look good, Logan."

"Uh…thanks…"

"Are you going to the gym or…?"

Logan shrugged. "No more than I was before."

"I guess it's just that California air," Mitchum decided. Logan shrugged again.

"I guess so."

"So do you like it here?"

"I love it," Logan answered. Mitchum nodded and scratched his head. Logan looked up at his father curiously and put his utensils down on his plate.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" he asked. "I mean why are you here? Is Grandpa okay?"

"Your Grandfather is fine," Mitchum assured.

"Then Mom. Is Mom, okay? She hasn't finally come down with lung cancer has she?"

Mitchum shook his head. "Your mother is fine, Logan. Everyone is fine. Although she would like you to call her."

Logan rolled his eyes. "If everyone is fine then why are you here? You haven't even talked to me in a year and a half. I thought you were never going to talk to me again. Why did you randomly call my office and ask to have dinner with me?"

"I already told you, Logan. I wanted to see you."

"But…"

"No… That's it. That's the answer. I wanted to see you. I'm sorry if you don't believe that but it's the truth."

Logan shrugged.

"Logan I - " Mitchum sighed. "You've done really well here, kid. I'm really proud of you."

Logan stopped breathing. He started at his father, looking all over his face, and trying to find the slightest hint of humor. There was none. Mitchum was looking him straight in the eyes, his lips were in a tight line, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if it almost pained the man to be saying this.

Mitchum was being completely serious.

"Thanks, Dad."

Mitchum cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat. "I feel like some dessert. Don't you? Something chocolate. I haven't had something rich and chocolatey in a long time. Your mother's been going crazy about my blood pressure lately."

"I could go for some chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake it is, then."

* * *

It was yet another day in the life of Logan Huntzberger. He woke up at seven o'clock, took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast, and climbed into his car in order to make his way to the office. Upon his arrival he said hello to the doorman, Jimmy, stepped into the elevator where he smiled a greeting at the other passengers and pressed the button that would take him to the twenty-seventh floor, and then, once the door opened, entered the office that had been his home for the past year and a half.

"Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger," Margie said to him as she covered the mouth-piece of the phone that was pressed against her and he walked past the front desk. "Thank you so much for that recommendation. It means so much to Ben."

"I'm glad to do it, Marge. He deserves it," Logan said.

"Logan, McGuffy's putting his money down. He needs you to call him to hammer out the details."

"I'll do it as soon as I get my coffee," Logan said, making his way to the break room where he saw Paul standing there with a steaming Styrofoam cup.

"I have your coffee right here, Mist-Log-Sir."

"You're on things today, Paul!" Logan said as he took the cup of coffee from the intern. "Today your job is to figure out what to call me."

Paul scampered off and Logan took a sip of the hot beverage. If there was one thing to be said about the interns this year it was that they made excellent coffee. He made his way to his office, passing Rachel who was on the phone, and smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a tiny wave. He opened his door and stepped inside, placing his briefcase on his desk and sitting down. He reached for his phone and was about to call McGuffy when his fingers began to dial a different number completely.

"Yea…Hi. Mom? This is Logan… Yes I am the only man who calls you Mom but I just wanted to…No I don't need money…I…I just wanted to call to hammer out the details for the Vineyard this year. I assume everyone is still going? …Yes….Yes I want to be there…Sounds good…I'll tell my secretary…. I love you too…Bye."

Logan hung up the phone and smiled.

All of a sudden he was making daily phone calls to his family members. Granted this was only the second one but it was something that he wanted to continue. It was something that he was going to continue.

He picked up the phone again, a smile still preset on his face, and dialed the number of Richard McGuffy, thus beginning his work day which would last until 1:30 when he would break for lunch and meet with best friend in Palo Alto. He would then come back to the office, get another cup of coffee and begin another round of phone calls which would last until he went home.

It was just another ordinary day in the life of Logan Huntzberger.

And for some reason today, it felt like it was going to turn out to be a really good one.

**The End**

* * *

There it is. I know it was kind of pointless but I liked it and I hope you do too. Now that I have that out of my system hopefully I'll be able to write my other stuff faster. Please review!


End file.
